


snowfall

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entah mengapa, salju mulai turun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowfall

L-elf masih tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya serpihan salju yang membuat tubuhnya seakan tergigit dalam beku. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket, pakaian tebal ataupun sekedar syal yang melingkari lehernya. Ia tidak perlu itu, karena seingatnya musim dingin masih terlapau dua bulan yang akan datang. Tapi, mengapa salju turun?

Yokan yang berada di atas meja itu masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu, dengan lima potong sama rata, dua buah yang saling tertindih, dan tiga lainnya yang membentuk segitiga di sisi kiri. L-elf memerhatikannya dengan seksama tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menyicipinya barang segigit. Karena ia menggigil. Secangkir kopi hangat (tanpa gula) mungkin lebih baik. Setidaknya tidak akan sedingin yokan di atas mejanya.

Ia harus menjelaskan bagaimana dingin ini membekukannya. Ketika ventilasi tertutup rapat dan penghangat menyala di sudut ruangan. Tapi, mengapa salju turun?

Seingatnya, pintu itu telah lama tertutup dan punggung gadis itu telah lama menghilang dengan jejak yang melekat pada ganggang pintu. Ia masih mengingat helaan napas itu, manik klorofil yang memanas dan perih yang seakan mengiris.

Dan L-elf menemukan dirinya membisu.

Ada yang goyah, sedikit retak dan mengusiknya.

Tapi, itu bukanlah karena yokan yang entah sejak kapan berada di mejanya, bukan juga warna piring dengan corak keemasan yang mengukirnya. Bukan itu.

Seharusnya L-elf tahu karena, sepintas ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuhnya.

.

.

_._

 

" _Ternyata, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya."_

" _Sou ka."_

 

.

.

.

_Ah, rupanya saat itu salju mulai turun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

 


End file.
